shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Quinn
Quinn(クイン) is an Automaton created by Khvarenah to gather miracles from the side of Good so that her creator can understand them. Originally nameless, she takes the name of a mother who committed suicide in order to kill her child (who belonged to the side of Evil). Personality As she has defined herself as a tool, she rarely expresses her emotions, but is a worldly-wise person who thinks things through quite a bit internally. Avesta of Black and White Quinn experiences the POV of a mother whose life is tuned to her consciousness. The mother is pregnant with an Evil child despite her husband and herself belonging to the side of Good. She can't get an abortion, as Evil works under different rules, so the fetus could retaliate... so she decides to kill herself along with it by jumping off her castle's balcony. As she dies, she despairs as she hears her child thanking her... because she is its first kill. Quinn then wakes up in some planetoid, surrounded by junk, tools, armaments and even human-shaped stuff that's coming out of her creator, Khvarenah (Forge of Ruin), who overlooks the planet. Quinn's nature is the same as all the junk Khvarenah spills out. Upon speaking to him, she's given her mission: To meet people, understand them, to collect their thoughts, prayers and miracles, and to derive a logical formula out of it. She takes up the name "Quinn" from the deceased mother and vows to destroy her father (who she calls "Star Cluster of Destruction), as they belong to two opposing sides. Quinn is carried away on floating debris and over the course of several years meets Magsarion, Samluch, and the rest of the Yazata. Abilities Quinn's primary ability is to attune herself to the consciousnesses of those on the side of Good, and to bring their prayers together. This also turns her into a universal communications node; she can send messages to her Yazata comrades across the universe and hear their messages in return. Touching blood can attune her to a person's dying thoughts. Aqulta Sraosha Quinn's Commandment. In exchange for not being able to act without it being on someone's orders or indications, Quinn gets a boost in order to perform said tasks. Although this means she has very limited independent action, she has some priority order in terms of performing tasks, and can "ignore" certain tasks without risk of divine punishment falling on her, which is the usual consequence of someone breaking a Commandment. Which means that Avesta (origin of everything), Holy King Sirius and Khvarenah's orders are her highest ranking orders. Lower ranking orders absolutely cannot contradict higher ranking ones. Orders can communicated telepathically, but are more powerful when spoken. Star Spirit Divine Blessing The remnants of the Star Spirit, Vohu Manah's beast form. A seal of its wings appears somewhere on the Yazata's body. In Quinn's case, it appears on her left inner thigh. The number of feathers is reliant on an individual's military success and ability, as well as the power that can be used. Quinn currently possesses seven feathers. There are five applications of this divine protection, attack reinforcement, defense reinforcement, recovery, flight, and teleportation. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Avesta of Black and White Category:Yazata Category:Ashavan Category:Heroines